Caspio
Caspio was an ancient Black Dragon. As the younger brother of Dheginsea he grew up in court. His manners remained, as well as his absolute devotion to order. While his older Brother was picked as a "hero", Caspio did fight side by side with his older brother, at the time looking up to him. It was until around the year 80 in which the two brothers would split apart, and Dheginsea disowned him. As such, he was no longer part of the royal family, and dropped out of Goldoa almost completely-chosing voluntary exile over forced. At least that way, he could return to his beloved people every so often. Early Life Caspio was born in bliss, before the Goddess' split. As child, he was competitive, but good natured. He was raised in court, as a member of the Black Dragon elite. He always tried to keep up with his big brother, which amused the older dragon. When he reached maturity, the first signs of stress between the goddess' halves began to emerge- and then the flood. Devestated, Caspio tuned into his faith in Ashera. He fought on her side, beneath the command of his brother. He admired his brother's strength, and if anything wanted to be just like him. However, this would change when Goldoa and Begnion formed. He was dissapointed that Dhenginsea was taking an isolationist approach. He knew in his heart of hearts that it was not the right course of action. Thus, he tried to use political power to sway the Goldoans away from his brother. This would lead to him being disowned by Dhenginsea, and no longer being an offical member of the Royal Family. Forming the Originals Worried about the path his brother was taking, Caspio searched for others whose thoughts were such as his. He found the General Logan, who was uncomfortable with Begnion, not Goldoa leading the majority of Tellius. Both men had more faith in the wisdom of dragons than beorc. Together, the founded the Originals. A political group whose interests were in persuading the leadership of Goldoa to take a more active role in world affairs. Eventually, some time after his disownment, Caspio realized that persuasion was not enough. He suggested to Logan and the other leaders of The Originals, Helena-A Goldoan Diplomat, and Adam- a young Goldoan noblemen, that they expand to become an international organization. Rather than focusing solely on or more dragon based leadership in the world, he proposed that they focus on unification of the entiriety of Tellius. While Helena was disbelieving- saying it can't be done, and Adam was hesitant with rumors of laguz slavery arising, Logan full heartedly supported Caspio. With Logan's help, Caspio convinced the other two. The first thing the all did was find a beorc of whom they could trust- and have lead The Originals, as a sign of faith in the Beorc Race. As the Beorc couldn't live as long, the decided to all pick seperately and keep their choices hidden-to prevent a sudden power grab by any leaders. Split with Logan When the rumors of branded first arrived, Caspio instantly recgonized this as a breaking of the Goddess' Laws. He immediately went to his closest friend, Logan. Logan seemed to disagree. He said the branded represented a union between beorc and laguz- their ultimate goal. Disgusted, he went to the rest of the council, he voted Logan outside of the Originals. It was then that Logan and Caspio would do as much as the could behind the scenes to cause eachother trouble. Finding Dale After the Goddess' War, Caspio wandered the land in dispair-Ashera was gone, his devotion to her was missing. In his travels he found a Crimean he wanted more for himself, and a purpose as well. This man was Dale, of whom Caspio convinced to become a leader and trusted man within The Original's ranks. Dragons War When his nephew died, who was quite unfamilear with Caspio but Caspio still favored him, Caspio was understandably angry. Suddenly, Goldoa's interests, The Originals' interests, and his interests were all aligned. He made sure to send Red, and was quite surprised when Red failed and died. The peace treaty angered him, and he was quick to speed up plans for the Originals to strike. ﻿War of Heroes Caspio gave the order, and The Originals struck. After that, his involvement was limited, but important. He was he who dropped the warp powder sending reinforcements to the fighting force in Brio, changing the tide of the fight. It was he who convinced the dragon king, Kaleth, to leave the fight after rescuing his Queen, Ysera. Finally, at the end of the War he terrorized the Brion fighting force, only stopping when he saw the dead body of his sister, and seeing a message from her. As he grew angry and began to shift again, he was killed by Duke Tanas and Elliot, with the end of his life came the end of the war. Personality Caspio was a proper gentlemen when the need arose, but he had a short fuse. When things did not go as planned, he acted quickly to make sure they were fixed. He also was quick to identify (and misidentify) betrayal-he felt betrayed by his brother, Logan, and realized during the War of Heroes he was being betrayed (although he could not find the source-another thing that frustrated him), and was angered by that as well. When angered, he was forceful, but when not he was a rather respectful, philisophical, and polite man. Relationships ﻿Takius His younger sister, Caspio clearly loved Takius as one would expect an older brother too. He felt that she often acted rashly, but at the end of the day he cared for her. When he saw her body he was so caught off guard that he unshifted, which quickly led to his death. Dheginsea Dheginsea was Caspio's older brother. While Caspio looked up to him at first, after the flood he realized politically they differed too greatly. The brothers went against eachother too much, and thus they parted ways. Other Facts *Caspio's organization started off as a political organization working on increasing the bond between laguz and beorc. It end off as a genocidal force. *Caspio was engaged before his self-exile. Abilties Caspio has shown himself to be an excellent fighter, with quick reflexes, amazing durability and strength. He also has flown quickly from Goldoa to Brio. It seems probable that it was he who transported the Original's main force to Brio. Skills *Ire *Night Tide *Formshift *Daunt *Glare Memorable Quotes "Behind him stood two men. One to the left, with his hand risen was Tanas. The one to the right was Elliot, with a bow just lost of its arrow. Both were panting. "It had to be done." Tanas spoke." ''-Caspio killed by Tanas and Elliot.'' "Why SHOULD you LIVE? What gives you the RIGHT! Your race must answer for their crimes! Against the goddess, against the beorc! Against the laguz! Against me!" ''-Caspio Angered over his Sister's Death'' "Milady, there is only one way I will be at peace, and that will not be done by going back to Goldoa. However, I'm glad to have personally met you both as adults now. Goldoa is in fine hands." -Caspio turning down Ysera's offer. "A hero with the charisma of a beorc and the strength of a laguz. The two were never meant to share on body, let alone a single soul. It is chaos." ''-Caspio on why the Branded are bad for Tellius'' Category:Laguz Category:The Originals Category:Villains Category:Role Playing Character